Oh No!
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Naruto yang mencoba kamera baru, malah mendapat pengalaman baru. Berawal dari objek yang dipotretnya.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, OOC

**_Oh No!_**

* * *

Saat istirahat, sekolah tampak sepi karena para murid kebanyakan pergi ke taman dan game center yang ada di depan gedung sekolah. Memang, siswa dibebaskan untuk keluar pada saat jam istirahat. Tapi, kalau bel masuk sudah berdentang, pagar sekolah ditutup lagi.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang sepi. Dia baru saja dibelikan kamera oleh ayahnya kemarin. Sekarang, Naruto lagi berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari objek bagus untuk difoto. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan besar menariknya dari belakang. "AKH!?" teriaknya tercekat. Naruto melihat orang itu. "Teme!! Apa-apaan sih kau?"

Sasuke yang dipanggil 'Teme' melotot. "Sudah! Diam saja. Aku baru saja menemukan pemandangan bagus sebagai objek."

"Mana Teme? Mana? Aku ingin liat." Naruto berteriak pada kekasihnya.

Muncul empat buah siku-siku di kening sebelah kiri Sasuke. "Grrr… Dasar baka-Dobe! Jangan keras-keras. Nanti objeknya kabur!"

Naruto heran. 'Kabur?' "Memang objeknya apa Teme? Kucing? Kodok? Kuda? Kambing? Kelinci? Komodo?" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak kecil. Sadarkah kalian kalau binatang yang disebutkan Naruto berinisial 'K'? Oh... tak ada hubungannya kok.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang kecil sambil membekap mulut Naruto yang hendak berteriak. Yah, Naruto diseret Sasuke. Naruto meronta. Tapi kemudian Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto membuat Naruto berhenti bergerak.

Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dan menyeringai, "Kau ternyata mau didiamkan dengan bibirku ya, Dobe?" Sasuke sok cuek dan berjalan mendahului Naruto. Naruto yang masih merah tetap diam ditempat berusaha mencerna kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Sadar kalau Naruto tak ada di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan mundur ke tempatnya semula.

Sasuke menemukan Naruto dengan keadaan sehat tak kekurangan apapun. Tapi Naruto tak bergerak sama sekali. Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar dan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' besar. Sasuke yang menyadari hal ini segera membungkam mulut Naruto lagi. Tak ada jilat-menjilat. Sasuke hanya menempelkan mulutnya ke mulut Naruto. Tak berapa lama, Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya itu. "Dobe!! Kubilang, jangan berteriak! Dan jangan bersuara! Jangan ribut!" Sasuke berteriak dengan cara berbisik -?- dan menekankan tiap peringatannya.

Naruto yang masih merah hanya mengagguk dengan muka yang manis karena dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Tampaknya dia menikmati ciuman singkatnya tadi.

Sasuke berjalan dengan menggandengan tangan Naruto. Berjalan perlahan menuju belokan ke belakang sekolah. Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto lagi supaya tidak bersuara dan tidak ribut. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Lagi dan lagi.

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan jinjit ditiru dengan Naruto ke ujung lorong. Sasuke makin pelan berjalan dan makin menunduk.

'Sebagus apa sih objeknya? Kok sampai Sasuke sebegitu hati-hati?' pikir Naruto yang sudah kesenangan memikirkan sebagus apa objeknya. Dia membayangkan ada seekor kodok berukuran raksasa lagi berpose ala BettyBob.

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya rendah ke belakang sekolah. Ditariknya Naruto ke depannya supaya kepala Naruto berada di bawah kepalanya saat mengintip. Naruto yang kaget bukan kepalang melihat objeknya tiba-tiba berdiri tegak. Otomatis, dagu Sasuke yang ada di atas kepalanya terjeduk. Sasuke berteriak tanpa suara -?- dan Naruto jatuh berguling dan berhenti dengan posisi menungging. Bibirnya ditempelkannya kelantai supaya dia tak berteriak.

Sasuke merasa cemburu melihat pemandangan manis itu. Ditariknya Naruto dan menggosok-gosokkan bibir Naruto dengan punggung tangannya dengan pandangan seakan berkata 'kau-jangan-coba-coba-bermesraan-dengan-lantai!' Kemudian Sasuke memberi isyarat supaya Naruto melihat objek itu lagi.

Naruto menahan napas waktu melihat pemandangan indah yang tak terpikirkan olehnya selama ini.

**~Pemandangan Indah~**

Gaara duduk bersandar ke tembok dengan kaki membuka lebar. Di depannya ada Neji. Neji membuka kancing seragam Gaara sambil menciumi leher Gaara. Sementara Gaara, dia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah.

"Akh! Nejih.. mmhh.. la-gih.. ahh.." Gaara mendesah kecil saat Neji menggigit pelan lehernya. Tangan Neji berhasil menyusup ke dalam seragam Gaara. Dia memainkan dada Gaara dan sukses membuatnya mengerang keenakan.

Neji menurunkan resliting celana Gaara dengan perlahan. Membebaskan Gaara yang sejak tadi menegang. "Nggh…" Gaara mendesah lega. Sementara Neji, dia terus mencium dan kembali memainkan dada Gaara. Gaara menjambak rambut Neji dan memeluk kepalanya membuat kepala Neji makin tenggelam di lehernya.

Tangan Neji turun dan memainkan kejantanan Gaara yang sudah tegang. Erangan dan desahan Gaara makin kuat terdengar. Tanpa Gaara sadari, tangannya meremas daerah tersensitif bagian bawah Neji. Nejipun mengerang hebat akibat perlakuan Gaara.

**~Pemandangan Indah cukup sampai disini karena…~**

JEPRET!!!

Naruto memotret mereka disaat pose yang tepat. Tapi ternyata, blitz pada kamera itu belom 'off' sehingga aksi Naruto dan Sasuke ketahuan oleh Neji dan Gaara. Dengan takut, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya. Neji dan Gaara segera berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto. Gaara agak kesulitan berlari karena celananya longgar. Dengan susah-payah, Gaara mengancingkan lagi resliting celananya -yang pasti masih terasa sempit- dan melanjutkan mengejar.

Tangan Naruto yang kecil terlepas dari Sasuke. Dengan refleks, Sasuke belok ke arah kiri, ke arah ruang guru. Sementara Naruto, dia malah lurus berlari menuju kantin yang tak begitu ramai. Jadi, dialah yang dikejar oleh NejiGaa.

Naruto terus berlari menghindar Neji dan Gaara, namun dia tak bisa lari lagi karena jalan terhalang tembok. "A-ampuun…" kata Naruto ketika menyadari Neji dan Gaara sudah ada dihadapannya dengan wajah garang.

Neji menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menahannya di atas kepala. Sementara Gaara, dia sibuk mempelajari kamera Naruto dengan niat menghapus foto yang diambil Naruto. Yah!! Dapat. Gaara segera menghapus fotonya.

"NARUTO SIALAN" teriak Neji dan Gaara sambil berlari menjauh.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke datang dan menghampiri Naruto. "Cih! Baka-Dobe! Kenapa sampai tertangkap huh? Padahal itu objek bagus." Sasuke memarahi Naruto.

"KAU!! Kenapa kau tak bersamaku? Aku jadi sendiri. Kau pikir tak capek apa lari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dikejar dua makhluk mengerikan. Lalu-"

Sasuke mengambil kamera Naruto. Dipriksanya dengan teliti. Oh tidak. Gambarnya benar-benar terhapus. "Dobe! Seharusnya kau matikan blitz di kameramu itu. Kalau begini kan susah melihatnya lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita-" omongan Sasuke terputus ketika bel berbunyi dan ada guru yang datang ke kantin.

Naruto yang mengira omongan Sasuke sudah selesai, memerah wajahnya. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengira Sasuke mengatakan 'Bagaimana kalau kita?' mengajak mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neji dan Gaara.

"Hey! Teme? Apa maksudmu??"

"Maksudku? Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Dobe!"

Naruto makin merah dan segera berlari menuju kelas dengan berharap gurunya belum datang. Oh! Syukurlah doa Naruto dikabulkan. Lalu dia mengambil tasnya dan segera melompati pagar yang sudah ditutup untuk kabur. Sasuke hanya ngango melihat Naruto yang bergerak begitu cepatnya.

"Mendokusei." Kata seseorang di belakang Sasuke.

"Shikamaru? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke agak kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tibanya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku hanya mau mengatakan, kalau aku sudah merekam aksi Itachi-senpai dan Dei-senpai di toilet tadi."

"Memangnya aku menyuruhmu? Lagian, apa yang dilakukan aniki di toilet?" tanya Sasuke

Shikamaru mengeluarkan Hpnya dari kantong celana dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menonton Video yang direkam secara sempurna oleh Shikamaru. Disana, terlihat Itachi berada di atas Deidara, dan mereka tak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun. Itachi sedang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang Deidara.

"Err.. i-ini bukan rekayasa 'kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru tak percaya.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Lalu… Untuk apa kau merekam adegan ini? Apa untuk disebarkan?" Sasuke cemas.

"Hhh… Mendokusei… Tentu saja untuk kupraktekkan dengan Kiba. Kau sudah lihat 'kan? Kalau begitu kau bisa mempraktekkannya pada Naruto. Dia Uke-mu 'kan? Jangan sampai diambil orang. Naruto itu manis loh. Kalau Kiba tak ada, aku mau jadi seme-nya Naruto. Huaaaaaah… bisa bicara panjang begini? Mendokusei! Sudahlah."

Sasuke memanas. "Apa kau bilang?? Kau mau jadi seme-nya Naruto? NEVER!"

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUU!!!!!" terdengar jeritan memilukan dari seorang Uke manis yang mempunyai dua tanda merah dikedua pipinya. Dia datang dan menjewer Shikamaru, lalu diseretnya lelaki berambut nanas itu menuju toilet.

Sasuke mengikuti mereka dan nguping dari luar toilet. Terdengar Kiba memarahi Shikamaru, tetapi Shikamaru malah mendesah. Tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti ngomel. Yang terdengar malah suara "Mmmh.. cpk… mm.. much…ach…"

Wajah lelaki rambut ayam ini memanas. Lalu Sasuke lari ke kelas, mengambil tas, lari tanpa menghiraukan peringatan gurunya yang sudah datang, melompati pagar sekolah seperti Naruto, dan secepat yang dia bisa, dia lari mengejar Naruto.

**~Di rumah Naruto~**

"AH!! Apa-apaan si Teme itu?" Naruto ngomel sendiri. Dengan cepat, dibukanya pintu rumahnya dan segera menguncinya dari dalam. Tanpa melepas sepatu atau apa, dia naik ke lantai dua, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

TOKTOKTOK

Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya, keluar lagi dengan menggerutu. "Siapa yang datang jam sekolah begini sih? Ah!? Jangan-jangan guru?" Naruto merinding dengan perkataannya sendiri.

CEKLEK

Dibukanya pintu rumahnya perlahan. Tapi pintu itu terdorong kuat dengan sendirinya sehingga dia jatuh ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menimpa dirinya.

"Akh!? TEME?? Apa-apaan kau?" Naruto kaget dengan seseorang yang menimpanya. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ah… Mengapa aku bisa terlempar sampai ke sini?" Sasuke pura-pura bingung seakan-akan, dia dilempar oleh seseorang sehingga terpental sampai ke rumah Naruto. Kemudian, dengan tatapan penuh arti, Sasuke memandang Naruto dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tau, Dobe! Kau sudah tau apa yang kuinginkan. Benar 'kan?" Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak.

Naruto memundurkan diri untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Namun tak bisa lagi karena terhalang tembok putih yang sialan menurut Naruto. Sasuke berhasil mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Sasuke terus saja maju sampai badannya menindih Naruto. Dengan secepat yang dia bisa, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, dan menarik dagu Naruto agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya tampannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan bibir Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto mencoba untuk berontak, namun usahanya gagal karena tentu saja Sasuke yang jauh lebih kuat dari dia memeluk erat dirinya.

Bibir Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu seakan-akan dia mau memakan bibir mungil Naruto. Lumat. Lumat. Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Naruto meminta dibukakan ruang untuk menjelajahi isi mulut Naruto.

Tak disangka, Naruto membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Dengan sigap, lidah Sasuke masuk dan menjelajahi isi mulut Naruto. Menjilat langit-langitnya, mengabsen deretan giginya, bahkan mengajak lidah Naruto berkenalan. Bersalaman. Lidah mereka berkait. Lidah mereka berperang untuk mengetahui lidah siapa yang paling dominan.

"Mhh… Sshh… mhh.. cpk… umh…" Naruto mendesah diantara ciuman panasnya itu. Lidahnya berkaitan dengan lidah Sasuke. Jilat. Dorong, oh… lidah Sasuke berhasil memenangkan peperangan ini. Dengan bebas, Sasuke menjelajahi isi rongga mulut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dan mulai menciumi dagu Naruto, dan turun lagi ke lehernya.

"Ahh… Sasu mmhh…" Naruto menjerit kecil saat Sasuke menggit pelan lehernya. Tetapi dia kembali mendesah nikmat saat lidah Sasuke menjilat tempat dimana dia menggigit Naruto tadi.

Merasa tidak pada tempat yang tepat, Sasuke mengehntikan kegiatan kecil mereka dan itu membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa. tapi begitu dia menyadari kalau pintu rumahnya masih terbuka lebar membuatnya malu sendiri. Setelah pintu ditutup, Naruto mengejak Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Naruto masih gugup dengan kejadian tadi. Dia agak ragu membuka pintu kamarnya yang berisi segala sesuatu berwarna oren. Tetapi, dia langsung bergerak cepat melihat wajah 'kelaparan' Sasuke.

Oke, sekarang Sasuke sudah berada dalam kamar terang-benderang Naruto. Dia tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menunggu lebih lama. Segera saja dia menyerang Naruto dengan ciuman dahsyatnya.

"mmh… uph… mmmh.." Naruto mendesah dalam ciumannya lagi. Tanpa melepaskan kegiatan mereka, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di kasur. Naruto terbaring pasrah, sementara Sasuke, tangannya sudah menjelajah kemana-mana. Sementara Sasuke menjelajah, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang.

Tangan Sasuke meraba dada Naruto. Dia menemukan tonjolan kecil disana. Dimainkannya tonjolan itu sambil sekali-sekali dicubit kecil, dan kegiatan itu membuat Naruto mendesah keenakan sambil sesekali berteriak kecil.

Tak berapa lama, wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi wajah orang yang lagi kesal. "Dobe! Buka bajumu! Menghalang saja!?" Sasuke mencopot baju Naruto dengan susah payah karena Naruto berontak. Dan akhirnya berhasil juga. Sasuke kembali melakukan kegiatan memilin dan dan mencubit kecil biji dada Naruto. Dan kali ini dia mengganti tangannya dengan bibr dan lidahnya.

Diciuminya biji pada dada Naruto. Dijilatinya dan digigitnya pelan. Kemudian dijilatnya lagi.

Oh, tidak. Sasuke melupakan sesuatu. Dia melupakan Naruto yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Akhirnya, tangan Sasuke beralih juga ke bawah ke arah selangkangan Naruto. Diremasnya pelan, dan dikocoknya sedikit. Kemudian, Sasuke membuka celana dan dalaman Naruto membuat Naruto lega. Dipijatnya lagi, dikocoknya lagi.

Sasuke melihat barang Naruto yang sudah menegang, dan memerah ujungnya. Dengn gerakan pelan, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi barang Naruto. Lalu dia mulai menjilat dan dan akhirnya memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"A-akh… Sashhu.. keh.. mmh…" Naruto mendesah tanda dia menyukai permainan Sasuke di bawah sana.

Naruto menekankan kepala Sasuke supaya barangnya bisa masuk lebih dalam di mulut Sasuke. Kepalanya ditekan seperti itu, Sasuke malah tak bisa bernapas dan menyebabkan Sasuke menggit barang Naruto agak cukup keras.

"Ahh!! Sasuke!! Apa-apaan sih?? SAKIT niih… hiks…" Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

Sasuke segera melepaskan gigitannya dan mengeluarkan Naruto dari mulutnya.

"Maaf, dobe, refleks. Aku tak bisa napas kau tekan begitu." Sasuke meminta maaf. Diapun mengecup dahi Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau juga curang. Aku sudah tak memakai apapun. Tapi kau masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Buka bajumu sekarang juga!" perintah Naruto.

Sasuke membuka bajunya dalam gerakan cepet. Namun, dia tetap memakai boxernya.

Sasuke duduk menyandar di tembok. Ditariknya Naruto dan dipangkunya. Digigitnya telinga Naruto pelan.

"Ahh…"

Sasuke menjilat dimana dia menggit tadi membuat Naruto makin mendesah. Tangan Sasuke masih menari-nari di dada Naruto. Tangan yang satunya lagi memijat barang Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkangkan kakinya, dan otomatis kaki Naruto yang dipangku Sasuke juga terbuka lebar. Sasuke makin bersemangat memainkan tangannya di daerah sensitif Naruto karena Naruto selalu mendesah tanpa henti.

"Ahh.. Sasshhmmnn.. Ahh… Yang cep.. hat…" Naruto menggelinjang dengan kocokan Sasuke di bawah sana.

Tapi Sasuke tidak sabar. Dia menghentilakn kocokan dan pijatan di bawah sana dan langsung memasukan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit milik Naruto.

"AAKH!! Sasuke… Sa-sakiit.. Akhhh…"

Walaupun Naruto berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke tetap saja melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia mamaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang milik Naruto dan membuat gerakan zig-zag supaya lubang Naruto makin lebar dan muat untuk dimasuki dirinya nanti.

"Tahanlah sebentar dobe." Tangan Sasuke yang tadinya memilin biji di dada Naruto diturunkannya dan meremas barang mlik Naruto agak kuat supaya rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto agak sedikit berkurang.

"Ssshh.. Haaa! Sasuke! Le-lebih kuat!" Sasuke makin bersemangat meremas, memijat, dan mengocok milik Naruto. Tangan yang satunya lagi juga makin cepat tempo keluar-masuknya,

-TRING- tiba-tiba ada lampu menyala terang dalam otak Sasuke.

"Dobe, tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto yang hampir saja klimaks tadi hanya diam dan berusaha berdiri. Namun dia merasa sakit di bawah sana. Terpaksa, dia tak beranjak kemana-mana.

Sementara itu, Sasuke lagi sibuk mencari sesuatu di dapur berantakan milik Naruto. "Nah! Ini dia!" Sasuke akhirnya mendapat apa yang dicarinya. Lalu, dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke kembali ke kamar Naruto.

CEKLEK

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah kembali menjadi senang. Tapi Naruto jadi curiga saat melihat Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto yang lemas. Sasuke menunduk lagi dan mengecup ujung kejantanan Naruto yang mulai melemas. Di lebarkannya kaki Naruto dan sekali lagi dimasukannya tiga jarinya yang panjang ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Akh.. Sasu.. Pelan-pelannh.. ahh…" Naruto mendesah. Kejantanannya mulai menegang lagi.

Sasuke mengeluarkan apa yang disembunyikannya tadi.

Benda ungu, panjang, dan tebal. Lumayan keras juga benda itu. Dan itu adalaah.. jeng jeng jeng…

"Terong?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dobe." Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan boxernya.

"Wow." Naruto takjub sekaligus kaget melihat ukuran Sasuke yang begitu besarnya.

"Kenapa dobe? Mau?" Sauke menyodorkan dirinya di depan wajah Naruto.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Naruto mulai mencium ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang sempurna. Dijilatnya perlahan membuat Sasuke mendesah-desah nikmat. Perlahan, dimasukkannya Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Tak bisa masuk semuanya. Namun, Naruto terus saja menjilat dan menghisap kejantanan Sasuke sebisanya.

Tak mau diam, tangan Sasuke kembali beraksi memijat barang Naruto. Pijat. Kocok. Tekan. Remas. Badan Naruto menegang.

Crot… Crot…

Akhirnya Naruto mencapai klimaksnya juga. "Aakh… uhh… Sasukeee!"

Sasuke yang merasa akan klimaks, menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Naruto. Dilebarkannya lagi kaki Naruto dan memasukkan lagi jarinya untuk memastikan.

"Asshh…"

Merasa Naruto tak terlalu kesakitan lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sana sambil memijat barang Naruto.

"AKKH!? Ahh… aww… Sa-sakit…" mulai keluar air mata dari mata biru langit itu. Setetes jatuh. Dua tetes.

Sasuke menciumi bibir Naruto supaya tidak ribut. "Mmph…" Naruto berontak namun gagal karena Sasuke menekan badannya makin tenggelam dalam kasurnya yang empuk. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berhasil menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Walaupun yakin masih lengkap, Sasuke mengabsen gigi Naruto satu persatu. Menjilati langit-langit rongga mulut Naruto, dan bertarung lidah kembali.

Terong yang tadi dimasukkan Sasuke ke dalam lubang Naruto didiamkan begitu saja. Namun, ternyata ingatan Sauke masih bagus. Di genggamnya terong itu, di keluar-masukkannya perlahan dalam lubang Naruto yang sempit itu.

"MMPH!!? Mff… ssh…" Naruto menjerit dalam ciumannya. "Haaa… Sakiiit…" Naruto berontak dan berhasil melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Tenanglah dobe, kalau begini saja sudah sakit, bagaimana kalau aku yang masuk?" Sasuke sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Ja-jadi? Apa yang kau masukkan itu?" Naruto menjerit histeris.

"Terong." Sasuke memberikan berita singkat-padat-jelas banget.

"Sasu! Akh?" Naruto menjerit tertahan. Ternyata terong itu disentuhkan Sasuke ke tempat yang tepat, di sisi tersensitif Naruto di dalam tubuhnya.

Iseng, Sasuke kembali menempatkan terongnya di titik itu, lalu digoyang-goyangkannya terong itu agak cepat membuat Naruto mendesah-desah dan menjerit tertahan. Naruto seperti melihat jutaan bintang saat titik itu tersentuh.

Crat… crat…

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan isi testisnya di perut dan dadanya sendiri. Namun, kali ini Sasuke bergerak cepat dan menelan cairan Naruto. Naruto melotot memandang Sasuke saat tau bahwa cairannya ditelan Sasuke.

"Yuck!" Kata Naruto jijik. Tapi Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto dan membagi cairan yang tersisa pada Naruto. Mau tak mau, Naruto menelan cairannya sendiri. Ciumannya lepas.

"Apa-apan kau ini Teme? Iikh…" Naruto masih merasa jijik telah menelan cairannya sendiri.

"Manis 'kan?" Sasuke menyengir.

"Jijik ah!"

Sasuke kesal dan menarik terong itu dari dalam Naruto, dan dengan cepat Sasuke memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"UAAAAHH?! SAKIT!!! Ugh.. hen-hentikhanh…"

Sasuke masih berusaha memasukkan setengah dari barangnya ke dalam lubang Naruto yang masih sangat sempit itu. "Yakin dihentikan hm?"

"Uggh.. TEME!!! Pe-pelan-pelan…" Sasuke menyeringai. Disodokkannya barangnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto dengan cepat.

"AAKH!! SASUKEE!! MMPH!! Mmphh…" mulut Naruto disumpal Sasuke dengan terong yang basah oleh cairan Naruto.

Setelah yakin semuanya telah menancap masuk ke dalam lubang Naruto, tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke langsung mengeluar-masukkan barangnya dengan cepat dan berusaha menyentuhkannya ke dalam titik sensitif Naruto.

"Mpph… Nggh... hhh…" Naruto menjerit sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari terong itu, dan mengeluarkan terong itu supaya dia bisa berteriak bebas.

"AAH!! SAKIIT!!" akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan terong biadab itu dari mulutnya.

Sadar, Sasuke lalu memijat bagian tubuh Naruto yang sempat terlupakan. Dipijatnya dengan cepat dan dikocoknya dengan tempo yang tak lambat. Gerakan Sasuke makin cepat dan tak terkendali.

"Ahh… Uhh… Mmmnh… Haa… Sasu-kee.. A-aku mau…" Naruto mendesah kuat dengan tubuh yang menegang.

"Sabar –ah- Naru… Aku juga mau… Kelu-"

"Aaargh…" akhirnya Naruto orgasme yang ketiga kalinya.

Sasuke tetap menyodokkan barangnya karena dia belum sampai. Dua sodokan kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah yakin bahwa cairannya sudah keluar semuanya, Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto dan menggeletakkan diri di samping Naruto yang masih terengah-engah.

"Sasu! Kalau aku hamil gimana?" Naruto menangis.

Sasuke tersentak dan memandang mata Naruto yang sudah mau mengeluarkan air lagi. "A-apa laki-laki bisa… Ha-hamil?" Sasuke terlihat gugup.

"MANA AKU TAU!!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

Sasuke lalu meleluk Naruto dan menenangkannya. "Kalau kau hamil, aku akan bertanggungjawab Naru. Tenang saja." Naruto mulai sedikit tenang dengan perkataan Sasuke. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

**~Rumah Naruto – 06.37~**

"hhhmm…" Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak karena kelelahan 'bermain' semalam. Dilihatnya Naruto masih tidur nyenyak dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera ke kamar mandi.

-

'Haah… aku tak membawa baju. Tidak pulang lagi semalam. Apa kata aniki ya?' Sasuke membatin. Dilihatnya Naruto yang mulai menggeliat tanda-tanda akan bangun. 'Hahaha... Untung ayah Naruto pergi. Kalau ada, bagaimana lagi ceritanya ini?' Sasuke bergidik dalam pikirannya.

"mmh… Pagi Sasuke. Kau mau ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah mandi, dan memakai seragam lengkap.

"Tentu saja Dobe,"

"Ini 'kan hari minggu."

"Haa?" Sasuke melihat kalender yang sudah ditandai Naruto. 'Benar juga. Sialan! Aku keliatan bodoh di depan Naruto.'

"Masih mau ke sekolah?" Naruto menggelung dirinya dalam selimut sambil cekikikan.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"TUNGGU!!! Kalau kau pulang, siapa yang akan menolongku? Aku tak bisa berdiri."

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. "Berusahalah sendiri Dobe. Bubye." Sasuke langsung kabur dengan kecepatan kilat ke rumahnya dengan berharap dia tak dimarahi oleh anikinya.

-

"Sasuke!? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto tadi malam?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba saat Sasuke baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

"A-apa?" Sasuke pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Tadi jam 5 pagi cowok-cowok SMA kita berkumpul. Tak ada satu Ukepun yang datang karena alasan 'itu'. Dan sekarang kau pulang tanpa membawa Naruto. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" kata Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke mulai gugup. Aha! "Seperti yang sudah kau lakukan pada Dei-senpai di toilet kemaren." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tau?"

"Mudah. Tapi kau tak perlu tau." Sasuke menyeringai.

-

Hari ini, hari Minggu. 8 hari sudah lewat sejak Sasuke 'bermain' dengan Naruto. Sasuke datang ke rumah Naruto yang tentu saja jalannya sudah normal untuk mengerjakan PR bersama.

"Ugh… Sasuke, aku ke toilet dulu." Kata Naruto saat dia baru saja menyelesaikan soal nomor 7.

"Hn. Cepatlah Dobe!"

Tak berapa lama, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang pucat dan tangannya memegangi perutnya. "Sasuke… Perutku mual. Uuek…" Naruto masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

DEG!

**~ End ~**

Agak maksa ya?? Maklum, otak masih blank.

Oh, ya, sebenernya Vi mau publish yang threesome duluan. Tapi FD ku ilang semua file dan segala pengikutnya.

Oh, ya, kalau banyak typo, maaf. Ini dikerjakan buru-buru dan Cuma dicek sekilas.

Dan... ada yang mau ngasi ide judul sama genre? *pusing nentuin genre sama judul*

-

Vi: Sasuke! Naruto! Kemari!

Sasuke: Hn?

Naruto: Vi… Mual nih.

Vi: Sasuke… Kau bilang pada Naruto akan bertanggungjawab 'kan?

Sasuke: APAAA??? JA-Ja-jadi???

Naruto: Ah… aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Uek…

Sasuke: *ngejar Naruto ke kamar Mandi*

Vi: =_="a padahal mau disuru nyuci piring, malah lari. Udah deh.

Ada yang mau repyu? ^^

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
